A Brother's Curse
by BloodlustBakura
Summary: Alchemy can be used to help others, but for some it can cause destruction, 17 year old Ric Trevor has always wanted to be like Fullmetal but only wished to cause senseless destruction. Little does he know that he will get that wish. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

A Brother's Curse

Chapter 1: Remembrance of the Past (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the anime Fullmetal Alchemist so don't sue me because I'm a college student, thus I am broke.

I gathered everything I needed for the long journey ahead of me. As I sifted through the many boxes in the attic, I came across one marked 'Photos' and as I looked at some of the old pictures, some of them were of our parents Lisa and Gregory Trevor. But there was one in particular that I found that when I took hold of it, began to bring back memories that were painful to think about. "Ray." I whispered to myself as I gazed down at the picture of him and I, both of us smiling in the picture as this brought back one memory I wanted to forget but one I know I couldn't. "If only I had listened to you, none of this would've happened!" I said as tears began to form in my eyes. I then began to recall the tragic events of that fateful day in July.

FLASHBACK+

"Still studying? Its 2 in the morning Ric, get some sleep okay? Come on it's not like Alchemy is going anywhere, get some rest." Ray said with a growing concern for his brother in his voice. Ever since his little brother got word of the young Edward Elric otherwise known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, he has become increasingly interested in Alchemy. But that's not what bothered him so much, it was the fact that his brother has the wrong idea of Alchemy. It's not something that someone can simply learn overnight, it takes many years of intense study and a solid understanding of the elements around us. He says that it's so simple but in reality it isn't, an alchemist needs to understand the basic components of a material before they can break it down. _'He wants to learn alchemy only so he can fool around, that is not the right reason for becoming an alchemist'._ Sighing contently Ric simply said "Yeah I guess you're right, I can continue reading in the morning." Ray's mind was put at ease somewhat when he heard this, but still something didn't feel right. "Well, goodnight Ray." Ric said as he turned off his light and fell asleep.

-The next morning-

The early morning sunlight filtered through the slits of the window shades. As it shone brightly in Ric's face, he shielded his eyes and squinted as he tried to wake up. "Oh hell, Ray was right I really need to stop studying so late." Ric said sounding half asleep. Fumbling around, his hand found the shades and opened them up, letting the sunlight pour in. Getting up from his bed Ric peered out into the backyard as he smiled excitedly. "Wow it's such a nice day out!" He said to no one but himself, and as he took in the scene outside Ric began to think out loud unknown to the fact that his brother had walked in but hadn't said anything. "Look at it all, grass, trees, soil, and water. I wonder what cool things I can make out of them! If what I heard about what Fullmetal can do is true, then I can do all kinds of things with alchemy!" His brother Ray who walked in to hear what his brother had said was furious now. "Is that what this is all about Ric?" Ray shouted at him. "That isn't what alchemy is all about brother, a skilled alchemist has to understand the basic structure of a material down to the molecule." Ray explained to him as he made his presence known to his little brother. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know, understand this and that blah blah blah. Any idiot could figure that out, but I'm only interested in creating cool things and destroying stuff!" Ric said to his brother. It was the same thing each time, his brother telling him that you can't perform alchemy correctly without the proper knowledge. But Ric didn't care about that, he only wanted to have fun not help others.

Ray was now growing both mad and extremely concerned about his brother's obsession with alchemy. _'Why won't he listen to me? If he wants to become an alchemist like Fullmetal is, he needs to realize the dangers that can happen if something is broken down without understanding its components. I need to tell him again so that he will hopefully understand me.'_ Ray thought to himself, he then began to speak to his brother in a more calm voice. "Okay listen carefully to me Ric, alchemy is the ultimate science and you know that but unless you are fully aware of what you're doing it can backfire completely, and speaking of th-"Shut up!" Screamed Ric as he couldn't take anymore of his brothers' ramblings. "I have had enough of your crap Ray, it's about time I showed you what I have learned." Ray's brother yelled furiously but that quickly was replaced by a calm but unsettling excitement in his voice. Ric stood up and walked up to his brother, putting his hand on his older brother's shoulder he said in a serious voice, "Follow me Ray and I can show you what kind of power an alchemist can wield. Please?" Ric said in a tone he knew his brother couldn't resist. It was something he was getting good at, Ric found that if he worded things right, his brother would always do anything for him. "Okay then, but I'm going to tell yo-"Just come out into the backyard!" Ric said interrupting his brother for the second time today. He then dashed outside as fast as he could so he could make sure everything was ready. Ray felt an eerie chill run up his spine as he slowly headed outside, but deep down Ray couldn't stop thinking his little brother had been planning this all out.

"Good good everything is all set and now I can really have some fun." Ric said quietly to himself as he waited for his brother. His excitement could hardly be contained as he smiled deviously to himself. "Wha…what is this Ric?" Ray questioned his brother. Before his very eyes were numerous transmutation circles, ranging from tiny ones to gigantic circles and they were all etched deeply into the ground of their backyard.  
"Ready for some fun Ray?" Ric asked in a seemingly insane tone. "Then let's begin shall we?" He asked again. "Ric this isn't a game it's dangerous!" Ray said as he made one last attempt to get through to his little brother but he knew that his words were falling upon deaf ears, his brother didn't want to use alchemy to help others or make his life a little better. No he only wanted to use alchemy as a weapon for destruction. _'I need to stop him by whatever means necessary!'_ Ray thought as he prepared himself for what Ric had in store for him. "You're right brother, it is dangerous would you like to see firsthand just how dangerous it is?" Ric said all the while maniacal laughter filled his voice. "Now then Ray, watch and learn." Ric shouted as he kneeled down right by two medium sized transmutation circles. He then placed each hand on one of the circles, they immediately lit up and the earth around Ray began to shake violently. "What the hell!" Ray said as he looked down at the ground and realizing what was about to happen he jumped out of the way just in time to see two stone spikes shoot directly into the air right where he had been standing only a second ago. "Stop this right now brother! I don't want to hurt you but if that's what it'll take to knock some sense into you then I have no other choice." Ray firmly stated to his younger brother.

And with that he sprinted towards his brother determined to stop him. "I'm afraid that won't be possible!" Ric shouted as he got up and began to activate the multiple transmutation circles scattered around the yard. Sharp vines whipped at Ray, mounds of solid rock shot up in front of him as he dodged every obstacle that was between him and his only brother. _'Dammit he's too quick, everything I make keeps falling apart I don't get it. I didn't want it to have to come to this but he deserves it'_ Ric thought to himself irritated by the fact that his brother was able to break apart every single transmutation he made so easily. "Listen to me Ric your knowledge of the materials around us is limited and that's why they keep falling apart. Don't you get it? This is why alchemy can be a dangerous thing!" Ray said giving his brother the answer that hopefully needed to stop this needless destruction. Still trying to get close enough to his brother so that he could at least keep him from performing transmutations. "Please stop this now!" Ray pleaded one final time. "Ray I've prepared a special grand finale just for you." As Ric said this Ray froze dead in his tracks. "What!" "Take a good look at where you are standing right now and you'll understand." Ray slowly looked down to the ground and was shocked to see that the transmutation circle that covered most of the backyard, was the same one that he stopped in the middle of. _'No he wouldn't, not to his own brother!'_ Ray thought while he was paralyzed by fear, he then lost all hope of stopping his little brother. "Equivalency!" Ric said simply as he slammed both hands down onto the edge of the circle activating the alchemic reaction within it. Without having any time to react and knowing full well what was about to happen, Ray finally accepted it.

...To be continued in Part 2

Please leave a review and tell me if you want me to continue. This is my first time posting a story on so I'm a little nervous. This story also takes place in the FMA universe but is not centered around Ed and Al.


	2. Chapter 2

A Brother's Curse

Chapter 1: Remembrance of the Past (Part 2)

A sharp steel spike shot out of the ground with incredible speed and impaled itself into my stomach and coming out through my back, blood splattered everywhere. I screamed in unbearable pain as I coughed up blood, my eyesight started to fade in and out as I looked at my brother through teary eyes. "Wh…why Ric?" "Why? Why?! I'll tell you exactly why I did all of this Ray. It's because ever since you and I were little, after mom and dad died you were always the one controlling me. You wouldn't let me do anything or go anywhere!" Ric said to his brother justifying his actions.

"Is that what this is about? Ric that's not true you were always getting hurt and I was only doing my best as a big brother to keep you safe. You're my little brother and I didn't want you to get hurt, I was protecting you", my voice cracking up from my cries, "Ric I wasn't controlling you, I was caring for you and keeping you safe!" I said as I could now feel the very life draining out of me, thoughts of sadness clouded my mind trying to comprehend what my brother had done. "I was only…" "Shut the hell up! I have had enough of your sentimental crap!!" Ric interrupted his brother. "I'm finally the one in control now! Because now I hold your life in my hands!"

I knew exactly what was going to happen and could only wait for the inevitable. "I have ultimate control now and you know what that means!" Ric said boastfully. Pressing his hands even more into the ground he reactivated the transmutation circle which shined once again, his older brother still impaled on the spike.

I screamed at the top of his lungs for the final time as a smaller but sharper spike shot right into my heart, bringing my life to an end. "Hn, you…never cared about me." Ric said quietly to himself as he felt tears begin to form but quickly wiped them away. His brothers' lifeless form now lying on the ground as a pool of blood spread out from beneath him. Ric walked away without any remorse.

By the time the memory of that day returned to Ric he was on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. "Ray…dammit now I realize that you really were trying to protect me, but it's far too late now because I murdered you in cold blood." Ric looked at his arms which were riddled with red scars, all painful reminders of his failed attempt to bring back the only family he had. After a while Ric packed his stuff up into a bag and walked down out of the attic and out the front door. But before he left for the nearest town he looked back at the house that him and his brother once shared and simply said "Ray, I'm sorry."


End file.
